D'imprécis Présages
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur De Bons Présages. Zoologie: Crowley est très fier des zoos. Beds are Burning: Famine/Pollution. Un temps à ne pas mettre un démon dehors: Neige sur Londres. Silence in the Library: les voies des bibliothécaires sont impénétrables.
1. Zoologie

_**Note **__: Un petit délire crossover sur _De Bons Présages_ qui aurait presque pu entrer dans le concours _Double Face _s'il avait été un peu plus long._

_Bien évidemment rien ne m'appartient et Sir Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman sont les seuls vrais parents de Crowley et Aziraphale._

_Le binoclard est la création de Dame J.K Rowling et je ne fais que m'amuser avec._

_---_

**Zoologie**

Crowley était très fier des zoos.

Enfermer des bestioles dans des cages trop étroites et forcer des parents fatigués traînés par leur marmaille à payer pour venir les voir s'était révélé un moyen parfait pour provoquer disputes conjugales, mioches trop gâtés et phobies à vie après la visite du pavillon des insectes ou des reptiles. Et c'était sans compter le trafic d'animaux sauvages, les manifestations d'activistes écologistes remontés et bien entendu l'occasionnel lion évadé qui boulottait un ou deux visiteurs.

Non, vraiment, les zoos avaient été une merveilleuse idée. Simple, efficace et il avait suffit de la lancer pour que les humains s'en emparent et en tirent le pire.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Aziraphale n'y mette son grain de sel avec des concepts ridicules et pleins de bonne volonté angélique, du genre réserve animalière, préservation des espèces, reproduction de l'habitat naturel et amour des animaux. Pouah.

Après cela Crowley avait laissé tomber l'affaire et fait confiance aux humains pour se débrouiller tous seuls avec les zoos, mais il aimait passer de temps en temps et voir si un tigre ou un serpent venimeux n'étaient pas partant pour une petite escapade.

Et puis s'il était tout à fait honnête (ce que bien sûr il n'était pas), c'était plutôt relaxant de retourner à ses origines de temps à autre. Le bon vieux temps, tout ça.

-

Le vivarium était plongé dans la pénombre, agréablement chauffé* et le pourcentage d'humidité dans l'air était presque parfait, mais le retour aux source avait manifestement ses limites et Bruno, le boa qui occupait les lieux, n'avait absolument aucune conversation. Aussi, lorsque les garçons pénétrèrent dans la salle, Crowley s'ennuyait-il à mourir et se sentait tout à fait d'humeur pour un peu de distraction.

Entrouvrant un œil reptilien il observa les sales gosses encourager le père de l'un d'eux à taper sur la vitre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent et s'éloignent. Crowley était en train de débattre entre les mérites respectifs d'une crise de claustrophobie, d'une évasion de cobras et d'attacher leurs lacets entre eux pour rigoler un coup lorsque qu'un gamin brun et rachitique vint coller son nez à la vitre pour le regarder avec tristesse.

Oh, ça pouvait marcher aussssi…

Alors qu'il était en train d'expliquer au gosse avec l'équivalant reptilien du langage des signes que Bruno était originaire du Brésil, les deux sales mioches refirent leur apparition à grand renfort de cris et le plus gros des deux bouscula l'interlocuteur de Crowley avec tant d'énergie qu'il l'envoya rouler par terre.

Le moment était parfait** et un petit miracle pour se débarrasser de la vitre plus tard, Crowley serpentait avec jubilation entre les jambes des humains en déroute –et en panique-, poussant même l'orgueil professionnel jusqu'à glisser la tête dans une ou deux jambes de pantalon pour chatouiller quelques mollets du bout de la langue***.

Il acheva la démonstration en passant près de la tête du gosse toujours par terre et en sifflant « Merssssi, _amigo._ » avant d'onduler vers la sortie avec le sentiment du travail bien fait.

Entre le scandale et les avalanches de plaintes qui ne manquerait pas de tomber, la chasse au serpent évadé qui forcerait à évacuer le zoo le temps qu'ils réalisent que le vrai boa n'avait pas quitté son vivarium et les multiples journées de repos gâchées, on pouvait dire que c'était plutôt un bon coup.

Et c'était sans compter le gosse avec lequel il avait parlé… Avec un peu de chance le gamin avait tellement été impressionné qu'il tournerait gothique, ou qu'il en sortirait convaincu qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents. Qui sait, il se mettrait peut-être même en tête qu'il avait des pouvoirs magiques et finirait gourou d'une secte.

Crowley rit un peu en réajustant ses lunettes de soleil. C'était peu probable, mais savait-on jamais ?

Il quitta les lieux en sifflotant, mains dans les poches, vers le parking ou l'attendait la Bentley garée à cheval sur deux places handicapés. Décidément il aimait bien les zoos.

--

* Crowley avait les écailles douillettes.

** Crowley avait également le sens de la mise en scène.

*** Acte qu'il regretterait dès qu'il aurait repris forme humaine et qu'il laverait consciencieusement en compagnie de l'Ange à coups de Château Latour 1981.


	2. Beds are Burning

_**Beds are Burnings**_

_D'après un prompt de Taraxacumoff sur livejournal. Famine/Pollution.  
Attention, ce texte n'a rien de romantique. Et quand je dis rien c'est vraiment rien. Je suis encore traumatisée de l'avoir écrit. (Mais franchement... du slash entre deux fléaux apocalyptiques ? C'est la seule manière dont je pouvais l'écrire.) Vous êtes prévenus. _

_Le titre est tiré de la chanson éponyme du groupe Midnight Oil._

---

La décharge est à ciel ouvert, immense, s'étendant à perte de vue comme une parodie obscène de montagne avec ses contreforts, ses rifts et ses vallées. Un jus noir et puant suinte, imbibe ce qui ne peut décemment pas être qualifié de terre. Mouettes et charognards criaillent et se battent dans l'air vibrant au-dessus du monceau vertigineu d'immondices qui dégorge en toutes directions ses carcasses d'ordures mutilées et ses rats de fange, minces silhouettes d'enfants à demi nus au ventre gonflé qui fouillent les détritus à la recherche de fragments récupérables.

Famine se tient avec Pollution, près d'un repli de terrain formé de strates de restes enchevêtrés de voitures et veiné de sacs poubelle noirs éventrés qui vomissent leur contenu fétide et purulant. Il observe avec désintérêt une jeune fille noire répondre aux avances d'un garçon. L'un comme l'autre sont faméliques et dégoutants, mais cela ne semble pas les arrêter.

L'oeil chassieux et le cheveu gras, Pollution est quand à lui concentré sur un baril rendu rouge par la rouille, dont le revêtement fini de peler en plaques lépreuses. Il exsude un liquide nauséabond qui glougloute et mousse au contact de l'air, non loin du couple d'humains enlacés. Pollution fini par se détourner de l'objet de sa contemplation et adresse un demi-sourire de connivence à son compagnon. Il tend sa main humide, comme pour pour la poser sur l'épaule de Famine, mais ce dernier intercepte le geste avant qu'il ne puisse toucher la veste impeccable.

Le poignet est maigre et osseux, suffisamment pour que Famine puisse l'enserrer du pouce et de l'index joint. Avec précaution il fait pivoter la main vers le haut, suit de deux doigts les tendons saillants sur l'intérieur du poignet, lève celui-ci jusqu'à sa bouche.

Dans la fange mêlée de plastique, au coeur de la décharge, les humains décharnés s'accouplent.


	3. Un temps à ne pas mettre un démon dehors

_note : Ce drabble est inspiré d'évènements réels, a vous de deviner lesquels. ^^_  
_Merci à Srithanio pour les belles reviews._

**Un temps à ne pas mettre un démon dehors**

"C'est pas humain comme temps !" pesta Crowley tout en observant un pélican engager un combat à mort avec une mouette pour la possession d'un quignon de pain. Le lac de St James's Park avait presque entièrement gelé et tous les volatiles avaient trouvé refuge dans la seule zone d'eau encore libre, créant une surpopulation temporaire et moultes conflits inter-espèce.

Aziraphale lança un second morceau de pain qui sépara instantanément les belligérants et haussa un sourcil.

"Etant donné que tu n'es _pas_ humain très cher, j'ai du mal à voir comment cela peut constituer un problème. A vrai dire je me disais justement que ce genre de temps était des plus profitable à ton camp…"

Le démon haussa les épaules et jeta un oeil maussade sur l'agent secret frigorifié qui pataugeait dans trente centimètres de neige de l'autre côté du lac (là où se tenaient les deux compères, cette même épaisseur était mystérieusement réduite à quelques centimètres). Un paquet de neige se détacha d'une branche et tomba sur la tête du pauvre homme.

" Les affinités du patron sont plutôt pour la chaleur tu sais… Et puis la neige est mauvaise pour mes chaussures !"

Aziraphale approuva sagement sans chercher à le contredire (ni faire remarquer qu'il suffisait d'un petit miracle pour régler ce problème), distribua le pain restant à l'amas quémandeur de canards et de poules d'eau assemblés à leurs pieds et tapota le dos du démon avec une compassion toute angélique.

"Bien sur, bien sur. Que dis-tu d'un détour au Ritz pour prendre quelque chose de chaud ?

- Bon, d'accord," concéda Crowley avec toute la mauvaise foi du démon peu disposé à admettre avoir momentanément oublié qu'il pouvait décider de ne pas ressentir le froid. "Mais c'est seulement parce que tu insistes…"


	4. Silence in the Library

_**Silence in the Library**_** - Good Omens / bits of Discworld - Crowley et Aziraphale – G**

Les étagères encombrées de la librairie se perdent au loin dans l'ombre et Crowley jette un coup d'œil inquiet à Aziraphale qui époussette sereinement les volumes reliés, plumeau dans une main, régime de bananes (?) sous l'autre bras.  
Les librairies ne sont pas sa spécialité, mais il est à peu près certain que les rayonnages de celle-ci s'étendent bien au-delà des limites de la boutique d'Aziraphale. Et aussi, il croit avoir vu certains livres bouger. Il commence à regretter l'ennui qui l'a poussé à suivre d'Ange.  
Au détour d'un rayon Aziraphale dépose ses bananes sur un tabouret et prévient à voix haute les livres qu'elles ne sont pas pour eux, avant de continuer son chemin. Crowley se colle à lui et ne pose pas de question.  
Les voies des bibliothécaires sont impénétrables.


End file.
